A rotating cosmetics case conventionally consists of a secured crown mounted with a sheath with a slide, in which is arranged a cursor for receiving a cosmetics product. A spiral covering is fitted on the sheath and held by a stopping means located in the upper and lower portion of thissheath. However, the design of the spiral covering is such that the spiral covering has, in general, an axial clearance between the two stopping means. The rotating cosmetics case is further closed by a cap, this cap being fitted directly on the spiral covering or via a jacket, generally metallic, secured to the spiral covering. The axial clearance of the spiral covering affects the closing of the cap. This clearance gives the impression that the case is poorly closed, which is unsightly.